Siempre seras especial
by Capuciine
Summary: Stan no podía aguantar las ganas de tener su primera vez con su novia Wendy pero si lo hacían, tenia que ser muy delicado para no lastimar a la chica, la gran tensión sexual que tenían los dos llegaban casi al limiten en esa noche. [One-Shot] [Stendy—Lemon] [Regalo adelantado para Coyote]


**¡Hola! Bueno no sé si se acuerdan de que había subido un Fic Lemon sobre la pareja Stendy que estaba inspirado en "primera vez" con mi novio, de acuerdo, lo volví a resubir y le hice algunas correcciones. Bueno aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste y comenten. Por si acaso traigan con ustedes un par de pañuelos porque esto contiene: Contenido sexual. Esto va dedicado a Coyote Smith, que obviamente es por su cumpleaños.**

 **Disclamer: South Park no es mío, es propiedad de Matt Stone & Trey Parker, yo solo los uso con sin fines de lucros.**

* * *

 **Siempre seras especial.**

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

 **[One-Shot]**

* * *

 **Título:** Siempre serás especial.

 **Categoría:** M.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

* * *

Estando en la habitación de Stan, quien no podía aguantar más con la espera, quería besarla y tocarla, por encima y debajo de la camiseta. Sobre todo por debajo. Le haría gemir, le haría disfrutar mientras él se perdería en su cuerpo, pero tenía que ser muy delicado para no lastimar a Wendy.

—¿Segura que quieres hacerlo, Wendy?—pregunto algo preocupado y sus ojos azules brillaban en la luz de la luna. —No quiero lastimarte.

—Claro que quiero hacerlo...—dijo muy confiada aunque Stan no estaba bastante seguro de hacerlo pero si los dos estaban ansiosos de ese momento, no podían desaprovechar.

La cama sonó cuando se acomodaron mejor. Stan empezó un delicioso vaivén sobre los labios de la pelinegra, provocando en ella una sensación que jamás había sentido. Le mordió el labio inferior y bajó a su mentón donde también hizo lo mismo.

Se deslizó por su cuello lamiendo, besando, marcando. Wendy sentiría algo por él aunque fuera a la fuerza, porque estaba destinada a ser para él y de nadie más, regresó a la boca de su amada, debía saciarse de ella. Trataba de buscar aire, leves gemidos se escapaban de su garganta encendiendo más y más a Stan que buscaba fuerzas donde no las tenía para mantener el autocontrol.

En uno de los tantos gemidos de ella, que ya empezaban a ser más sonoros, introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Wendy. El contacto de las mismas se sintió delicioso. El beso era húmedo, muy húmedo, al igual que se humedecían las bragas de la pelinegra. Ni ella misma podía creerlo. Sentía lo mismo que su cuerpo sentía cuando fantaseaba con ella sólo que esta sensación era más caliente aún. Un hombre real de carne y hueso y no una imaginación, la hacía mojarse.

Los gemidos de Wendy luchaban por buscar aire durante ese beso intenso, su manera de intentar seguir las acciones de su pareja, lo hicieron perder el poco de autocontrol que aún tenía.

Escuchar a su chica, porque era suya, gimiendo por un beso de él le ponía, su erección estaba al máximo. Lo mordió en un arranque de sensualidad que lo hizo estremecerse, cuando escuchó como ella ronroneaba su nombre, soltó las manos que hacía un rato aprisionaba.

Buscó sus senos mientras enterraba la cara en su cuello, quería marcarla, era suya. Por encima de la camiseta los tocó, palpó primero con calma para después apretarlos, arrancando gemidos sonoros y entrecortados en su chica, lo que hizo que Stan quisiera empezar a embestirla. Las estocadas no se hicieron esperar. La chica repetía su nombre, al parecer se había olvidado de que existían más hombres sobre la tierra. Sintió los pezones de su novia erectos, adaptándose a la nueva sensación que él le ofrecía.

Le daba importancia si eran grandes o pequeñas, al tacto de sus manos se sentían como él lo imaginaba. Quería lamerlos, succionarlos, marcarlos, quería comérsela viva. El sonrojo en el rostro de Wendy era sólo para él, nadie nunca tendría esa oportunidad de verlo.

Sonrió maliciosamente, la chica empezaba a buscar aire por el beso tan exigente que él le estaba dando. Una de sus manos bajó hasta posarse donde no había sido tocada nunca por alguien más que ella. Se estremeció, un gemido delicioso para Stan salió de la garganta de Wendy, seguía devorándole la boca. La humedad con la que la mano se topó, hizo que fuera él esta vez quien soltara un gemido.

Ya estaba muy húmeda, tanto que la humedad traspasaba sus bragas. Stan creyó enloquecer de excitación, quería clavarla de una vez pero con delicadeza, bajo por su pecho y le subió la camiseta que ella tenía, volvió a acariciar sus senos pero esta vez sin ropa de por medio. La chica tenía la cara roja como un tomate, jadeaba en busca de aire.

Lamio uno de los pezones, mientras con su otra mano castigaba el otro seno de la chica. Succionó, mordió, marcó, con su lengua contorneó los pezones de la chica, que estaban muy erectos, igual que él, su potente erección ya casi era dolorosa. Wendy gemía, trataba de ahogar los sonidos que se escapaban por su garganta, estaba realmente haciéndola olvidar hasta su nombre.

—Aquí voy. —dijo al mismo

—Ah...—dijo Wendy entre gemidos haciendo que Stan sonriera.

Stan empezó a quitar las bragas de la pelinegra, ella dio un respingo al entender lo que estaba pasando. Alargo un poco más la acción, quería que se grabara con fuego en su mente la escena al quitarle las lindas bragas celestes a Wendy, deslizándolas por sus bellas piernas blancas. Cuando terminó, volteó a ver el rostro de su bella chica. Colorada como un tomate con cara de angustia pero gimiendo de placer aún. No cabía duda que era la chica de sus sueños. No le quitaría la virginidad allí pero simplemente no podía detenerse sin llevarla al orgasmo.

—Abre las piernas.—dijo Stan sin dejar de mirarla y Wendy tenía algo de miedo,

El chico con el bien formado cuerpo y aun completamente vestido, bajó por su vientre, besando y lamiendo por donde pasaba. Besó y mordió los muslos de la chica que se estremecía y gemía de placer. Dejaba marcas rojas donde succionaba con fuerza, ya habría tiempo de besarla por todo su cuerpo ahora solo quería enterrarse entre las piernas de ella a chupar y lamer. La joven no podía contener los gemidos, se atravesaban por su garganta buscando escapar. Puso su lengua sobre en el clítoris, subiendo y bajando, chupaba y lamía, chupaba y lamía. Las piernas de Wendy estaban en la cabeza de Stan, halaba su cabello, lo atraía hacia ella.

La humedad era deliciosa, su olor, el contacto con su lengua, con una mano la aprisionaba para que no huyera del martirio al que la tenía sometida, con la otra empezó a tocar la virginidad de Wendy, buscando como introducirse, para aplacar un poco la sed que sentía, bebió todo lo que pudo, de pronto, bajó la mano hacia su erección, tenía que aplacarla.

Stan apartó un poco la cara para ver a la chica, sostuvo la mirada mientras introducía su lengua nuevamente en la intimidad de su preciosa chica, Testaburguer se contorsionó pero el pelinegro la tenía bien agarrada para que no escapara, recorría con su lengua chupando el clítoris de su novia.

Ahora venía lo más apasionado del mundo, con el condón puesto, Stan se puso en el frágil cuerpo de Wendy, con su mano izquierda, sostenía su miembro. Se fue acercando a la entrada de la pelinegra de forma lenta hasta que llega a metérselo y Testaburguer soltó un suspiro de placer.

Ahora comienzo a penetrarla muy suave pero algo rápido. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban muy agitados pero excitados a la vez, la pelinegra suplicaba que por favor no se detuviera, cada vez ella estaba más excitada, no quería detenerse por nada se sentía como si estuviera en las nubes. En la mente de Stan estaba echándole la culpa a las hormonas y a las fantasías sexuales que lo llevaron al límite.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto el pelinegro mientras sacaba su miembro y poco a poco, fue saliendo del interior de su novia.

—S-Sí. —respondió tratando de recuperar la respiración. Como era la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, los dos habían llegado completamente al orgasmo. Ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada, así que tomo la decisión de quedarse a dormir en la casa de su novio.

—Soy una vergüenza. —dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos y soltando varias lagrimas—Wendy, perdóname, no quise presionarte, es que me deje llevar y no sabía lo que hacía.

—No digas eso, te amo y no es tu culpa, los dos quisimos y así fue. —dijo mientras besaba la frente.—Te amo, Stan.

—Y yo a ti.

Y los dos se besaron de forma apasionada y ignorando por completo el olor a sexo recién hecho que estaba por toda la habitación, que suerte que nadie de la familia Marsh estaba despierto en ese momento porque seguro su padre habría grabado todo el momento sexual que tuvieron.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **No pude aguantar más y decidí subirlo ahora como regalo adelantado. La verdad es que no tuve vergüenza alguna de haber publicado esta historia, la razón por la que Stan y Wendy me recuerdan a mí y a mi novio, fue porque al verlos juntos me traen recuerdos de mí y de Eduardo. Era por eso que quería compartir esto con ustedes, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pero por otro lado, ya estoy muy cansada de que todo el mundo piense que Wendy es una "puta" porque NO lo es, nunca me gusto que la odiasen de esa forma, yo adoro a Wendy y esto fue lo que me ha salido (?). Bueno, eso era lo único que quería decir, dejen reviews y nos vemos.**


End file.
